


On His Knees

by SPowell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's just come out, and he's at a gay muggle club with Seamus and Neville; however, it's too hot and crowded for him, so he escapes to the loo.<br/>In walks Draco Malfoy, and guess what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> A birthday gift for birdsofshore that includes some of her favorite things.
> 
> Things she likes that I tried to incorporate:
> 
> OTP Drarry  
> pwp  
> getting together  
> clubbing  
> blow job on knees  
> coming on face or lips  
> biting  
> large, thick cocks  
> voyeurism (only slightly kinda)  
> embarrassing arousal

 

 

The club was packed.

And dark.

And hot.

Harry pushed his way through, sliding between bodies, giving little attention to the people he passed. Multi-coloured lights pulsated, dotting the ceiling before swirling around to sweep over a hundred people undulating to the pounding bass. The crowd pressed in, threatening to suffocate Harry in their heaving, sweaty mass.

Harry looked around, standing on tiptoe trying to see over all the heads. Neville and Seamus had disappeared somewhere, and dammit, hadn’t they promised to stay by his side?

Harry didn’t want to be there; his fucking wanker friends had deserted him, and he was totally out of his league. He’d only just come out—that very afternoon! And here he was at a gay Muggle club, alone.

Somebody groped Harry’s arse, and he jerked away.

Harry fixed his gaze on the neon Restroom sign and determinedly made for it. He burst through the door like he was coming up for air, and in a manner of speaking, he was; in the loo he could suddenly breathe. No press of bodies, no groping hands. It was brilliant.

Moving to the line of sinks, Harry took off his spectacles, turned on the tap, and rinsed his face with cold water. Replacing his glasses, Harry surveyed himself in the mirror.

He’d dressed carefully in his most flattering pair of jeans, and he was pleased to notice that all his work at the gym had paid off--his biceps bulged slightly just beneath the sleeves of his white T-shirt and his pecs were well-delineated beneath the soft fabric.

The door swung open, and Harry looked over his shoulder, surprised to see a familiar face.

“Malfoy?”

Draco Malfoy’s eyes slowly ran over Harry in a way that made Harry feel naked.

“Potter.” Malfoy nodded. He unzipped his fly before turning toward the urinals, and Harry heard liquid hitting porcelain. Eyes moving doward, Harry checked out Malfoy’s arse. It was undeniably fine--high and more than a handful. Malfoy zipped and turned, eyes meeting Harry’s. He raised his brow as though aware of what Harry had been doing before crossing to the sink to wash his hands.

“Hiding in the loo, Potter?”

“Sort of,” Harry admitted, and Malfoy seemed a little taken aback at Harry’s honest answer.

“Friends drag you to a gay club as a joke?”

Harry blushed. He looked Malfoy over. Posh trousers and blue silk shirt. Harry could see Malfoy’s nipples through the material, and shit! Harry was getting hard.

Malfoy dried his hands, gaze unwavering.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You’re sporting wood.”

Harry huffed and crossed his hands over his crotch in a half-arsed attempt to hide it.

“No, I’m not.”

“You are!" The corner of Malfoy’s mouth titled upward and a gleam came to his eyes.

“What did you come here for, Potter?” Malfoy flung the ball of paper towel into the trash and took a predatory step forward to where Harry had backed himself against the sink.

Harry frowned.

“To…to dance, what do you think?”

“To dance, or to get lucky?”

Harry didn’t answer. He could feel his cheeks heating up. His cock pushed at his zipper behind his hands as though trying to free itself and get to Malfoy.

Harry’s eyes widened as Malfoy got very, very close. So close, Harry could feel Malfoy’s warm breath hitting his face. It smelled of firewhiskey with just a tinge of cigarettes.  
  
And then Malfoy fell to his knees at Harry’s feet.

“W-what are you—“ Harry stared down in disbelief to where Malfoy knelt, mussing his trousers on purpose.

“Shut it, Potter, and enjoy.” Malfoy reached up, slowly pulled down the zipper of Harry’s jeans, and parted the front.  
  
Harry’s cock bulged obscenely against his briefs, and Malfoy chuckled.

“Eager,” he said, and pulled it out with a warm hand. "And hung. Figures." Malfoy tilted his head, regarding Harry's stiff dick with interest. "Nice and thick.” Malfoy circled Harry with his fingers and licked his lips, and Harry thought he was going to die right there on the spot.

“Oh, holy—“ Harry gasped as Malfoy leaned forward and took Harry’s cock between full, glistening lips. Harry’s knees buckled, and he dug his fingers into the sink edge, heart hammering as he watched Malfoy’s mouth stretch around him.

“Mmm…”

Harry squeezed his eyes closed at the vibration, trying not to come too soon.

Fucking bloody hell, Malfoy’s mouth was hot and tight. Harry moaned as Malfoy ran his tongue along the head of Harry’s cock.

A noise in the corridor outside the door brought Harry's eyes back open with a start, reminding him that anyone could walk in and see Malfoy on his knees on the dirty loo floor, head bobbing while Harry made embarrassing noises.   
  
It made it all even hotter. Harry's nuts tingled as they tightened up.

Malfoy ran long fingers up and down Harry’s legs, pressing against the denim, gripping behind Harry’s knees.

Fucking hell, Harry thought in a daze, Ginny had never given a blow job like this, and neither had Cho, nor that cute, plump Hufflepuff in sixth year. Harry had never, ever gotten head like this. He looked down at Malfoy humming and sucking, cheeks hallowed out, blond hair falling into his eyes, thumb grazing through the drool that had pooled on Harry’s aching nuts, caught above the zipper like two ripe, ready-to-explode pomegranates.

Harry let out an unintelligible noise, reached out, and grabbed two handfuls of Malfoy’s gorgeous hair. He’d grown it out since the last time Harry had seen him, which had been in the steam room at the gym. Malfoy had had on that little white towel and nothing else, and underneath that miles of pale legs…come to think of it, that might have been the moment Harry had first figured out he liked men.

Harry ran his fingers through the soft strands, messing it up brilliantly, loving the way the normally coiffed Malfoy looked like he’d just been sucked backward through a wind tunnel.

Malfoy pulled off Harry with a filthy, slurpy pop and gazed up at Harry, lips red and wet and a little swollen.

“Wanna come on my face, Potter?” Malfoy asked, and then lowered his voice to a purr. “Or in my mouth.”

Harry teetered on the edge, cock straining toward Malfoy’s mouth of its own accord. He really wanted back into that Charybdis of sweet, ungodly, wet suction, but the thought of coming on Malfoy’s aristocratic face was heady stuff.

“Your face,” Harry said on a breath, and Malfoy grinned devilishly. Spitting into his palm, Malfoy took Harry’s cock in his hand and tugged upward with firm, deft strokes, making Harry’s nerves sing with pleasure.

“I’ll just bet, Potter,” Malfoy said, voice low and throaty and sexy as hell as he worked Harry’s cock with evilly talented fingers. “I’ll bet you’ve always wanted to squirt your load on my face, haven’t you?”

“Oh, yes. Oh, fuck. Oh, bloody fuck, Malfoy!” Harry thrust his hips forward and let out a long keening wail as everything narrowed down to the explosion of his groin, streaks of white shooting from his cock onto Malfoy’s upturned face and sliding down to drip from his angular jaw. Harry had never seen anything quite so hot in his life.

“Bloody buggering hell, Malfoy,” Harry croaked when he could speak again. He watched while Malfoy pulled at his own cock, the head of it popping above the circle of his fingers at every swipe. Harry had the sudden desire to stick his tongue in the slit and twirl it around in there. In fact, he wouldn’t mind doing that to Malfoy’s tight little arsehole, too.

When Malfoy’s eyes widened in shock and he cursed, arching his back, Harry realized he’d said all that out loud.

“Fuck, Potter!” A look of pure-bliss fell over Malfoy's features as he came, spunk hitting the floor and Harry’s shoes.

“All right there?” Harry asked, helping Malfoy to his feet. He couldn’t help himself; he reached up and smeared a bit of his come into Malfoy’s cheeks.

Malfoy pulled Harry to him, smashing their foreheads and noses together. Harry could feel Malfoy’s heart beating hard against him and Malfoy’s warm breath on Harry’s lips.

“You’ll make good on that promise, Potter,” Malfoy whispered between them before taking Harry’s mouth in a desperate kiss.

Harry could taste his own spunk as Malfoy’s tongue pushed it into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Malfoy’s neck. The kiss was wet and hungry and oh-so-good as they ground against each other; and although Harry was a bit sore, it still felt incredible. He bit at Malfoy’s lips, and Malfoy pulled Harry’s hair, one hand moving down to pinch the swell of Harry’s arse.

The sound of the door opening brought both men apart, and they turned to find Neville and Seamus standing behind them.

“There you are, Harry,” Neville said before his gaze moved to Malfoy’s spunk-covered face. “Malfoy.”

Malfoy straightened his back, expression haughty.

“Longbottom. Finnigan.” He took a step back, grey eyes moving to pin Harry with a look so intense, Harry caught his breath. “I’ll be seeing you, Potter.” Harry heard the promise in the words.

“Okay.” Harry watched Malfoy exit the room.

He hoped Malfoy remembered to cast a cleaning charm on his face.

\--end--

 

 


End file.
